The magic lives within you
by starstruck87
Summary: Mirabelle is your ordinary amestrian, or at least that's what everyone thinks. In reality she holds a long lost power that if awakened could revive the magic that has been lost for centuries. With the help of her "aunt" Mirabelle is slowly learning to control her abilities, that is until another planet under the light of kandrakar begins to attack her world. What's a girl to do?


Prologue

The Heart

"_Every world has a heart, a concentrated magical center. A heart can take on many forms, from an amulet to a human being. The heart holds the magic of the world, and governs how it will be used and distributed. In the case of our world though, it's a bit different. _

_Our world has three parts to it though; the heart, the mind, and the body. The Body is the earth itself. The ground, which we walk on, the air that we breathe, and the tangible elements around us are the body. That is the earth, a being within the trio with a small voice that normally stays quite and lets the other two powers battle it out._

_The mind is the analytical part of the trio. Dispelling punishment toward the people of our planet, and causing mass suffering. Seeing only logic and reason, the mind ignores the pains of the people and distances itself from the body and the heart. It recognizes itself as the "truth." A god of some sorts, and sees that there is only one way to getting things done in the universe and that is to follow it's way, for it is the truth and it can do no wrong. No matter what the circumstances are. _

_And lastly, there is the heart. The quite one but the most powerful of the trio, for the heart is the one that unites both the body and the mind. The heart sees the things, which the normal humans cannot see; it sees the magic that exists in the world. It sees the creatures that have been deemed as myths by the humans of our world, but most of all it sees the pain and suffering that alchemy and alkehestry._

_Although these three powers are all linked together, the mind would rather get rid of the heart though. After all, the heart is the one who can bring back the magic that was stolen from the people of our planet. Bring back the magic and once again revive the balance between the three powers, but the question that I've been asking is… is it already too late?"_

Those were the words that I wrote in my dairy, before I ripped out the paper and threw it into the fire that burned fiercely in the fireplace. Tonight was the night that she died… my best friend. She was only 18 years old, and she had left behind a three year old baby girl… a three-year-old girl who could use magic.

"What am I going to do," I groaned as I buried my head in my hands. I knew what the obvious answer was; it was to take her to her father. A man who thought that his daughter died in childbirth, that was the right thing to do. It was the logical thing to do… but how can logic even hold up in a situation like this that involves powers that downright defy logic. Getting up, I began to pace a bit. I could still be involved in the child's life and teach her how to control her abilities… but we'd have to be very cautious… especially if she is who I think she is.

Deciding that that was the best solution to this problem, I quickly snuffed out the fire and went to the little girls bedroom. The small child was quietly sleeping, curled up in her mother's old blue quilt. Smiling, I gently scooped her up in my arms being careful not to wake her. Holding the sleeping child in my arms, I closed my eyes and let the magic power that coursed through my veins awaken as I tried to locate where her father lived.

When I was sure I had found a definite location, of her father I used my teleporting abilities to teleport to his house. It didn't take but a couple of seconds to get there, but the moment I stepped into the pitch black apartment I began to search for the little girl's father. It wasn't long before I reached master bedroom of the apartment, I shifted the girls weight in my arms so that I could quietly open the door. Waltzing into the open space of the bedroom, I gently set the little buddle of flesh down on the opposite end of king sized bed that was far away from the lump of flesh that I had to wake.

"Long time no see Havoc, wake up," I pestered as I slapped him on his exposed cheek. Immediately, the blond lieutenant work up and pulled a knife from under his pillow and held it dangerously close to my throat. At first he didn't say anything, he just sat there in his bed with his eyes narrowed at me… and in that moment I almost regretted not going through the front door and knocking first. Almost.

"Who are you and how did you get inside my apartment," he hissed at me, his blue eyes narrowed down into sharp slits. Stepping back away from the knife, I let out a small sigh. This was going to be a long night.

"It's me Havoc, Adena. You know Lucia's friend, the woman who had your child," I spoke monotonously as I moved a strand of jet-black hair out of my porcelain face and stared into those sad blue eyes of his.

"Yeah, I remember you… what are you doing here? And you still didn't answer my other question, how did you get inside," he asked as he lowered the knife and set it on his bedside table as he got out of bed and turned the lamp light on. For a man who just had someone break into his house he was incredibly calm… either that or he was just a little shocked at the mentioning of Lucia.

"Well… I thought you would like to know that Lucia's dead," I muffled faintly as I looked down at my feet. It was hard for me to say that, after all… she was my best friend… we were like sisters. Unfortunately for me… Havoc didn't seem to notice the sadness in my voice.

"And so? We broke up a long time ago, Dena. I've moved on," Havoc scoffed as he looked away from me. It was sad, to see him like this… because even though I couldn't see his face at the moment, I knew it pained him to know that she was dead… probably as much as it hurt me.

"Wow, who knew you could be so heartless towards the mother of you're child," I spat as I fought the urge to use my magic to do something I knew I would regret later.

At the mention of his child, Havoc's head snapped as he stalked toward me before he stopped just a foot away from me and pointed at the door.

"Get out," were his cold icy words as the tension in the air grew. I could see the anger and the hurt that dwelled in his eyes, and I could tell from his stance and the constant clenching and unclenching of his fist that he was fighting the urge not to hit or slap me.

"No, I won't. Not until you know the truth," I fired back as I held my ground. He had to know the truth, if not for his sake… for Lucia's and for her daughters.

"What truth? That the girl that I loved and was willing to start a family with when I was a teenager is dead! All right, I get it, thank you for making me feel guilty that I've moved on with my life. She's dead Adena. Lucia and my baby girl, who I never got to meet, died. Move the fuck on… I know I have," Havoc snapped before he averted his eyes to the ground and went toward his bedroom door and held it open for me to leave, "I think it's time you left."

"No, you're wrong. Yes, Lucia is dead but your daughter is not. She never was," I told him as I watched his baffled expression turn into a serious one.

"What are you smoking Dena? Luce herself said she was died during labor, and I quote 'she was a stillborn Jean,'" Havoc asked as he left the door frame to once again stand in front of me. I smiled gently as I turned away from him and walked over to the bed and picked up the little three year old from where I had last laid her.

"That was a lie. Lucia was afraid that you'd leave her. Plus she wanted you to be happy… after all you were going to go to military school, and you couldn't do that and be a teenage father at the same time. So she lied so that you could live the life you wanted," I muttered quietly as I told him the partial truth. Sure, those reasons were all true, but the main reason Lucia never told Havoc about his daughter was because she could sense the magic that flowed through her veins, and she didn't want him to get involved with our world, with the world of magic.

"Wait… are you saying that my baby is alive? Could… could that be her," Havoc stuttered as he pointed towards the bundle in my arms. Nodding my head, I gently handed Havoc the little toddler and watched as he held his daughter for the first time.

"Her name is Mirabelle, Mirabelle Isis Lambert… although now her last name would be Havoc, but all things considered… she's not a baby anymore. She's three years old, a toddler to say," I stated proudly after all, I was her "aunt." Uncomfortable standing for so long, I moved to sit on Havoc's bed and patted the side next to me for him to sit down too. Taking the hint, Havoc joined me on his bed as I watched Mirabella curl into her father's chest as she sucked her thumb.

"Mirabelle, huh? Pretty name. She looks just like her mother," Havoc stated nostalgically as he moved the girl's dark brown hair out of her face and stared at her chubby caramel baby face.

"Yeah, she does… but Luce always said that she has your eyes. They're bright blue you know," I stated as I flipped my head back to look at the ceiling for a second before I closed my eyes. This was going along a lot smoother than I thought it would.

"Blue huh. Thank you Dena. Thank you."

"No prob, but I'm going to stay here until morning just so that Mirabella doesn't think you kidnapped her. Ok Jean," I asked as I watched Havoc reluctantly tuck the little girl into his King size bed before biting his lips and heading out the bedroom door.

"Sure, go ahead. You can sleep in my bed with Mirabella. I'll… I'll be outside having a smoke. If you need me I'll be outside… or on the couch in the living room," Jean mumbled before he gave me one of his signature smiles and walked out of the room completely. Smiling back with my vibrant green eyes, I kicked off my black combat boots, and curled up in the bed next to Mirabelle.

"Hey Luce, if you can here me I just wanted to let you know that Belle is taken care of… and that she's found a good home with her father. Just like you would want," I whispered in a bittersweet tone as I curled up in the blanket and took one last look at the sleeping little girl next to me. Starting today, I knew things would change… but I could have never imagined how much change she was going to bring. I don't think anybody ever could.


End file.
